


Personal Doctor Of Kylo Ren

by ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, disney reference but changed, i get bored, kylo is a prince, push sadness away, reader is doctor, reader is sarcastic, slow burn?, this is half serious, worked hard to get that degree, wouldn't want it another way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends/pseuds/ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends
Summary: Kylo Ren refused to seek out medical attention due to the mentality pushed onto him. That was before metal tore through the air, killing soldiers and severely injuring him. That also was before he met a soldier who defied him, saved his life, crippled the resistance, and got a scar of her own in twenty-four hours.





	1. Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning, I have no clue where I want the story to end, and I may go back to edit some past chapters, and I may add some smut, but I'll change the ratings.

> The reasoning behind wearing a uniform to instill fear into an opponent has been used since the early days of warfare. By creating an association with a type of clothing and linking that to memories of future fear, pain, and terror helps to force submission into opponents slowly psychologically. Anonymity aids the build and continuation of terror, by covering the face and surrounding with exact copies that refuse any emotion or unique qualities that set apart each one forces confusion and a sense of overwhelming upon the opponents. Strategists prefer to use psychological warfare as wounds could heal, but broken minds couldn’t.

Kylo Ren understood psychological warfare and the powerful force of anonymity. He used the methods religiously; he used dominant body language and worked to manipulate minds to his will. He approved of the uniform usage and the methods used to train soldiers. Meeting or communicating with any lowly soldiers were a waste of time. Pointless even.

He was surprised to wake up to aftershocks of small explosions in the dark. Leaping out of bed with his weapon drawn, he raced out of the tent. Dust hung in the air as chaos descended upon the camp. Weapon humming, he wildly looked around for any sight of attackers. Using his saber as a light, he walked along the rows of tents to find others. He soon arrived at the opening of his own tent. A slight pressure against his lower back spun him around, forcing his saber to create a luminescent red arch before stopping before him stood a female soldier — helmet off. A gun pointed at a portion of his ribs before jerking up to hold the weapon neutrally. 

“Commander, you need to gather your men. We are being ambushed, and you need to move to another location!” Her words barely could be heard over the breeze. He could feel her emotions as they pulsed intense, overwhelming him: fear, worry, sadness, and terror. One feeling surprised him while another wave of emotion intrigued him. The anger and determination were evident in her eyes as she moved her hand to touch his arm.

Seizing his arm against his side, he glared at her. Rising to his total height, he towered over her small frame to consciously force her to assume a submissive position. Her fists balled, her jaw clenched, and her face blanks as she stepped forward nearer to him and began her shouting once again.

“Commander, mortars are being shot, the camp is unsafe, and we need to evacuate!” He moved to push her back before a cloud of dirt rose into the air once again. Noise erupted from the rising earth as he felt shockwaves push him. Time passed in slow motion as he tumbled through the air. Pain surged as his back collided against his tent.

Opening his eyes, he saw the soldier shouting to him. She gestured wildly and looked at his face. His lids fluttered closed. The scene had changed as his knights appeared surrounding him. He felt arms against his sides pull him up as his head tilted to the side. He saw her moving her hands, gesturing to herself, and finally pointing to the left. The knight bobbed his head in agreement and turned back to him.

Eyelids heavy, he pushed himself opening his eyes. Fabric covered two uneven pieces of wood, creating a small space that hardly could contain his massive frame. Was he safe? To his side, he saw one of his knights waiting. He rose only to feel his body protesting painfully. The knight came to his side and explained to him how he had caught shrapnel and needed to rest or risk worsening the damage.

He frowned. “Why did you follow the orders of a lowly soldier and move me?” The knight hesitated before explaining how the soldier had once been a doctor. He cursed himself; his knights wouldn’t mistrust someone who worked to save the commander.

From his point of view, she was suspicious. The uniform could have been taken from a dead soldier, a regular soldier who knew what Ren was capable of wouldn’t dare to approach him or give him orders.

“Where is the doctor?”

“She left, commander.” Clipped but hesitant.

“Why?” “ We agreed that we mistrusted her and refused to retrieve any medical tools to force her to go instead.”

“So she, the only doctor, is sneaking back into the camp to steal tools?”

“....Yes, commander.”


	2. A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her future smacked her in the face with sadness and responsibility. Honestly, same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catching on to what I'm doing? It's kylo pov then yours then half and half.

> Somedays waking up, one can almost predict the type of day before them. Whether the day was planned or not, someone could understand what sort of day would lie before them. Today threw her off balance.

Waking up to shockwaves and dirt rising in the air as metal tore around the camp had terrified her. She didn’t understand why the resistance would attack their camp. With tent materials and boxes to unload, the soldiers had unpacked and set the tents up. It was a small, lowly station with only three rows of tents. _Perhaps the start of a base?_ There had been three boxes full of medicine, but no surgical tools. Pushing her speculation, she had set everything up and peacefully went to sleep.

Only to wake up to chaos. Not only had she lost her companions, but the warnings to the commander had gone unnoticed. His body language screamed at her to leave, but she wouldn’t want to be the soldier responsible for his death. Now, after moving him, his bodyguards refused to help her. She explained to them the commander’s condition and how random pieces of metal tore through everything in their path made the camp obviously unsafe.

Begging to move, the behavior towards her changed. Terror blocked the initial signs, but as she attempted to fix the commander’s condition, she saw. They didn’t trust her.

Anger poured out as she accused them and only received blank stares. Biting her tongue, her mind helpfully supplied how angering a member of the knights could lead to her death, torture, or both. Her fingers balled, pressing into her palm. Her request to have medical tools retrieved by one of the knights received an even more prolonged blank stare.

_Stupid knights_ , she thought bitterly. Whatever happened to excelling at combat? Or bravery? Trees and bushes with long leafy branches attempted to stop her, pulling at her clothing weakly. Musing, a small smile appeared as she agreed with nature. The forest sighed loudly in the wind, silencing her actions and blocking them. At least nature was on her side.

She reached a small patch of trees and looked out on the camp. People milled around, celebrating with alcohol while others angerly looked on. A man picked a piece of grass before comparing to another’s part and whooped happily. He would be on celebrating duty. The loser sighed and picked up a weapon and moved to patrol around the camp.

Looking down at her armor, she realized how quickly her capture would be. Walking into a camp with drunks and patrols would be worse than surrendering. A drunken laugh turned her attention away as she saw a man walking around. He was walking hidden from the sight of the patrols. Perfect. He moved towards the trees, leaned against a tree, and unzipped his pants to relieve himself.

Pain exploded in his head that paralyzed him. His blurred vision saw a soldier holding a thick brown object before his vision went dark. Gagged and naked, she thanked him. Pulling off her armor, she looked at her available choices of clothing.

Her eyes moved past the worn boots that were far larger than hers. Settling on the grey sweater, she pulled it on. Surprisingly soft and smelling like alcohol, she looked at the pants. Stained green with many pockets, she pulled them up only to roll the ends up as well. His clothes were old and baggy but would blend into the crowd.

Walking, she felt a small object in the pants. A gleam on edge drew her attention. Wicked sharp like a scalpel, the craftsmanship was excellent. She noticed the little cut where she had run her finger over the blade’s edge.

Was the universe apologizing to her for killing her companions and leaving her with overtly suspicious knights of death and an injured commander? _Hopefully_ , she thought.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader works her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it serious but I couldn't. No regrets.

> Memories can change. The more remembrance of memory, the more control the user has to change the events to fit a certain way. A memory of an irritated manager could be turned into a memory of how a manager screamed in a fit of anger, only if the person exaggerates the story slightly to a friend. Then to a coworker, then sharing the story with a boss to impress and humor. Snowballing into a wild story that refuses to remember the origin, memories can change. 

Laying in his uncomfortable tent, under an uneven patch of moist moss, Kylo Ren reviewed the events that had unfolded in the past days. Arrival to camp, confirm the state of the camp, confirm material safety, eat, train, sleep, then a sudden ambush, warning by the soldier, knights arrival, relocation, soldier arguing for tools, soldier AWOL and finally his consciousness. His wound ached painfully, but he began meditation to force his mind elsewhere. 

Questions popped up in his mind. Why weren’t his knights at his tent? How could the soldier warned him first? His brain supplied answers to him. Snoke disapproved of recent failure, forcing him to set out sleeping arrangements. He had chosen to place their tents as far away as possible, never to repeat the failure again. The soldier, he figured, must have heard the first weapon drop. Her armor askew and weapon loaded but without other ammo. Had she run directly to him? No, he answered. It was dark; she had hopelessly attempted to find survivors. When he was carried, he saw the destruction of three tents behind him. She was the only soldier to survive.

Why and how did she survive? In the training session, she averaged on endurance and strength. Mortars didn’t explode with specific targets, only locations. Why was she not in one of those tents? He tried to recall her position at dinner, then posing the idea that a disagreement broke out. No. They all worked together in group training, without discrimination or preference. So why had that short girl surviv- he paused. 

At the overall inspection of the camp, the soldiers had all lined up before him. Pacing down the line, he looked down at the soldiers. His head straight, black robes moving slightly, and back straight. Nearing the end of the line, he saw one soldier standing straight with helmet forward. He understood that he was tall and could easily peer down to intimidate others. But he towered over this soldier. 

She barely reached the bottom of his armpit, but she stood quietly. Passing by the others, he felt anxiety and fear. Would the small soldier show the same? He slowed his pace attempting to feel any emotions rippling off of her. None came. Disappointed, he continued. He had turned and faced the leader in discussing other matters. It passed his mind, but only now did he dwell on the thought.

She was a young adult stationed in the wilderness with others — other men. A past issue had forced genders to use separate tents and bunkers, which increase the number of females in the ranks. But she wouldn’t have been the only female sent; often the numbers were equal to ensure no waste of space. 

A small tent crossed his mind. Tiny and fit for only one person. Hidden behind the larger tents, the pitiful tent was dwarfed. He had walked around two times before noticing the concealed structure. During the inspection, he raised his brows at sight. Passing it off as a small storage area, they continued to search the area. It belonged to her.

As the pieces fell together in his mind, another appeared. Pondering didn’t solve the question; neither did reflecting upon his memory. Confusion pattered throughout his mind as he posted answers. Only to return blank without an explanation. If she was a doctor, why is she now a soldier? 

Laughing and slurred singing surrounded and filled her ears. Cheap beer rose off the breaths of celebrating enemies. Brightly lit, the camp held a happy atmosphere. The image was perfect yet dulled by unlucky guards, wishing to join the party. Looking on sadly, the guards paid attention half-heartedly and focused more upon the alcohol. 

Watching on, her lips turned downwards. Her team had been killed, leaving a bloody mess of bodies. Her leaders guttle scream rung in her ears as bile escaped her mouth. He died slowly, but his cry would never leave her memory. Respectable, intelligent, and reliable, he rose through the ranks. It was his last mission before returning to his wife. They’d married since their previous mission and had a child. He was ready to stay with his child and a pregnant wife. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

She cursed herself for staying and dwelling on the past. Her cheeks wet, she nodded smiling. 

“Sorry. I um was thinking about my family. They’d be working right now, and I miss them.” 

“We all do. It’s a good thing that you’re fighting back. Alone we lose, but united, we win.” He smiled at her.

“Hey, can you show me the medicine area because I have a headache.”

He nodded. Grabbing her hand, he believed in her lies. Her family was non-existent. They died, leaving her in an orphanage. Accidental manslaughter often occurred where she grew up. Two friends of hers were killed the same way. 

“-re you okay?” 

Ripped out of her memories, she looked up. A shabby tent with the printed universal sign of a red cross stood before her. Her guide waited for a response. She ignored him and entered the tent, looking around. _Stop distracting yourself; remember your mission._ Short shelves lined with medicine greeted the two and near the back was two cots and medical tools. 

Walking up to the first set of medical shelves, there seemed to be a standard drug. Three. No, four shelves full of one type of medication. She put her hand on the last shelf and saw headache relief. Popping open the bottle and popping a pill, she swallowed. Walking back to the guide, an idea came to mind. They could win. She set her hand down again on the shelves. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to take another of my pills.” Innocently, she popped one into her mouth. Sensing his confusion, she watched him. 

“Did you take yours already? That’s smart. It’s going to be annoying to keep taking one of these every two hours.” 

“What uh do you mean? No, I haven’t taken any pills.” His eyes were unsure but worried.

“ What do you mean you haven’t been taking any? Do you not remember that because of the conditions of the planet, that we’d have to take these every hour?”

“I don’t remember any of that. Besides it’s not affecting anyone.” He pointed outside as his evidence. 

She ran to the opening. “Yes, it is,” she gulped “ they’re drinking too much. And more are going towards the fire.” 

His eyes followed her line of vision to the fire. He didn’t believe her. But the alcohol was disappearing quickly. Wetting his lips, he tried to find an explanation. Her voice raised until the two Arguing the two, moved near the back. Looking at her, he nodded. 

“Fine.”

  
  


Sweat-soaked and exhausted, she finally returned. Her lungs ached for air. Muscles shaking, she walked into camp and veered toward the tent that held Kylo Ren. The weight on her shoulders reminded her why she pushed herself to save the commander. 

She fumbled to open the tent flap as blood began to slow in her ears. His body extremely still, stretched across the tent. Boots were hardly fitting into the tent; they created a slight indent against the fabric. Robes immaculate, his breathing moved slow. 

Her mind compared the situation with a lion being forced into a small cage, looking on unhappily. A soft snort followed by low chuckles came from her. Through the entire day, there had been death, terror, and adrenaline. But now with the sight before her, it seemed comical. Her mind happily sent more comparisons to distract from any sadness. _He looks like Sleeping Beauty!_ Her chuckles now became louder laughs. She imagined a tiara on his helmet and flowers surrounding him, then herself as she jumped off a white horse and bent over to see him. 

Her vision became blurred as she let out a full belly laugh while continuing the scenario. White light would illuminate them as she bowed and addressed him in her full white armor. 

“My prince, I bring to you. Stolen medical supplies.” 

The torn pack would be placed onto the golden table where the prince would rest. The table built by the knights of Ren created from pure gold. The knights themselves would attend in the back, all in dark robes and clutching pickaxes and waving to her. Small caps would rest on their heads.

Her imagined self waved back before sighing. 

“Oh, shall I awaken the beautiful Prince?” Her hand motioned to the helmet that covered his face. “Why with few stitches can the prince be woken from his slumber.” She moved forward dramatically to sit by his side. 

“Now to awaken him so that we may feast in my honor!” She heard cheers from the masked knights. She moved closer and quickly stitched a small wound. Finishing, she rose and bowed to the knights. Then confetti and music burst into the air, as the masked Kylo Ren rose up. He paused a moment before dancing. He began to do the worm, then started to shuffle as the crowd cheered him on. She grabbed his arm as he jumped onto her white horse. “Now, we celebrate!” 

She pointed towards an outline of a castle as the horse began to race towards the- 

“Are you waiting for me to die?!” 

The beautiful prince had awoken. 


End file.
